Azmoz
Azmoz, a loyal Vindicator to all of the Alliance, but more so a proven Ally and Ambassador to The Stormwind Army. During his time of service and transfer, Ambassador Azmoz, has earned favor with the exalted House of Montclair, and a close, valuable ally of Maxen Montclair. =Description= ---- Azmoz stands a tall 8'5" with what looks like underneath his armor a rather muscular heavy-set form with his dark royal blue skin. To ordain around his piercing glowing eyes, is a rather thin, but stoic face. He has an open, but spine-like crown above him, which right behind the spine-like crown is a moderately-sized hair with his sides laying along his neck-and-shoulder. Within just the back of his smooth, black hair are three spikes with each one increasing in size as it goes down from the top. Armor Azmoz was never one to be big on fashion or flare, but most people will see him at most times to be within his armor. Other times he will casually wear a set of purple robes with or without some armor, while he has on the side a set of formal robes if the occasion calls for it. Vindicator Armor It has been an unaccountable amount of time since the creation of this set, but this particular set of armor has been with Azmoz for practically his entire life. It has through all the millenniums been apart of Azmoz, since the exodus of Argus 25,000 years ago. With his magics, Azmoz, has specially enchanted this armor with extra reinforcement, while allowing an easier time with channeling and gathering holy energies. Arms Through the Millenniums, Azmoz, has kept practicing his martial skills with almost any kind of weapon, however, he is most particularly fond over two weapon styles: Sword-and-Board and with his Warhammer. Soul Whenever Azmoz is seen with the crest on his back, you can bet you will see his newly-forged longsword within its leather sheathe, and hidden under its gold, dazzling hilt. Azmoz created this masterwork several months ago during his pilgrimage within Pandaria; where he built a part of the sword at each of the temples of the August Celestials. Upon finishing the masterwork, it was blessed with a unique enchant from just a slither of Yu'lon's breath. This blessing and the combined unique principles collected from the land itself; the sword itself was given life, and to just a simple touch of the blade one could feel a heartbeat. Due to this, the sword will bond with whomever wields it and represent what the wielder wants. So Azmoz believed that "Soul" would be the best name to give to this kind of sword. Crest of Argus With Soul at his side, it is never too far from its brethren, as Azmoz is almost never without both his trusted shield and sword. A gleaming, gem-infused shield with the insignia of Argus crafted among the center of the circular-shaped shield. It is surprisingly light and Azmoz has made quite a use of it as a thrown weapon. Each of the gems in the shield have been enchanted to allow the shield to possibly be also used as a casting implement. Warhammer Unlike his Sword-and-Shield, Azmoz has not given a name to this crystalline-infused warhammer; for it serves mainly as a core item as a Vindicator, and back when he first obtained it he never adopted the notion to naming weapons. Abilities WIP =History= ---- WIP Loyalties & Factions Shattered Sun Offensive - Former General Argent Crusade- Former Champion Hand of Argus- Former Officer Stormwind Army- Ambassador House of Montclair- Lord's Council =Personality= ---- WIP Beliefs WIP Relationships WIP Category:Draenei Category:Characters Category:Vindicators Category:Paladins Category:The First Regiment